This invention is concerned with a carton insert and carton. More particularly, it is concerned with a packaging insert for locating an article, such as a perfume bottle, within a display carton.
Packaging of fragile items of merchandise and in particular bottles of perfume or cosmetic products usually requires protective measures to avoid or minimise the risk of damage or breakage to the contained product, in transit or storage. In this regard carton constructions are known, wherein inserts have been constructed to provide such protective measures as cushioning to the contained article. Articles made of or including a significant proportion of glass are susceptible to damage or even breakage, and especially in the case of high value items such as perfume or cosmetics damage or breakage is economically significant. Damage or breakage is most likely to occur during carton stacking or transit, and the present invention seeks to provide an alternative protective measure for delicate items of merchandise packaged within conventional cartons.
Carton constructions are known wherein measures are taken to prevent contact between a contained article and the internal surfaces of the exterior walls of the carton. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,848 discloses a cushioning carton wherein a folding carton has an integral, internal support including a pair of tubular members for receiving portions of a packaged article and cushioning it against contact with the carton walls.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,077 to provide a cushioning measure at the underneath of the contained article, so as to provide a spacing between the underside of the contained article and the surface of the base of the carton.